Sensei
Sensei (a.k.a Kyouya) Kyouya-sensei is a no-nonsense teacher. He believes that being strict is his way of showing he cares for his students. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher. He gives one note and two memorable events. Appearance Kyouya has black hair and wears a suit. Being a sensei, he is significantly older than the other senpais. His sprite has an angry expression. Items Once Kyouya visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Sofa * Reclining Chair * Stuffed Bear * Villain Chair Love Letter (Requires 118 visits to obtain) "You're learning faster than I expected. I wish all my students were like you. Thanks for the coffee." -Kyouya-sensei Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession Barely anyone visited the cafe today. Everyone's studying for exams. You brought your books and notes. You're trying to solve last week's math problems. Concentrating so hard on studying you don't even notice someone come in. "You're doing it wrong." A voice says from behind you. You turn to see one of the teachers looking over your shoulder. Kyouya-sensei: '"You should be using a different technique for that problem. Here let me show you." He leans over your shoulder and takes your pencil. His face is inches from yours. He's pretty young-looking for a teacher. '''Kyouya-sensei: '"You just use this factor over here and you're done. Do you understand?" 'You: '"Ah! Yes, I did. Thank you very much!" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"I am Kyouya-sensei. I wish my troublesome homeroom students studied as hard as you. If you want, I can come by when I'm free and tutor you. 2nd Confession Your exam scores for all subjects were almost perfect. This is all because of Kyouya-sensei's tutoring. You look for him and find him alone in the teacher's lounge, checking papers/ 'You: "'Kyouya-sensei!" He looks up and smiles widely. 'Kyouya-sensei: '"Ah! (Your name)." 'You: '"I scored so well in almost all my exams! It's all because your tutoring, sensei! Thank you for being so patient with me." 'Kyouya-sensei: '"It was no trouble at all!" 'You: '"You don't have to worry about teaching me anymore now that the exams are over!" He shifts his gaze and looks down at the papers with a troubled expression on his face. 'You: '"Ah, you seem too busy. I'll go now. Thanks again!" As you're leaving, you suddenly feel Kyouya-sensei's arms wrap around you. 'Kyouya-sensei: '"Wait. I know our tutoring sessions are over, but I don't want to stop spending time with you. You've put me in a really difficult situation as a teacher." 'Kyouya-sensei: '"You've become so much more than just a student to me. But I will wait until you graduate. But I promise then, I'll approach you properly." Special CG Birthday Today, May 30, is Kyouya-sensei's birthday! The students and some of the other sensei have prepared a birthday surprise for him! It's almost time for his regular coffee break at the café. You all plan to surprise him as soon as he walks in. You hold the tray with birthday cake you've prepared. The café door opens and as expected Kyouya-sensei's here for his break. 'Everyone: '"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Kyouya-sensei!" The students shower him with confetti and streamers. 'Kyouya-sensei: '"Gah!!!" He almost stumbles backwards in surprise. His face flushes out of embarrassment and he tries to regain his composure. '''Touru-senpai: "Happy birthday Sensei! Thank you for always guiding me and entertaining my questions on running the student and disciplinary council. I hope I conduct myself in a way that will make you proud, Sensei." Haruka-sensei: '"Happy birthday, cranky pants. The students worked hard to prepare this surprise for you! I hope you take this time to relax and enjoy your birthday. I'll give you a discount the next time you make another bulk purchase of headache medicine at the infirmary, Kyouya." You come up to him with the cake. '''You: '"Happy birthday Sensei! Make a wish!" Sensei closes his eyes and blows out the candles. You set down the cake and cut him a slice. You use a fork to get a small piece and try to feed it to him. '''You: "I baked this cake just for you, Sensei!" Kyouya-sensei: "Wait a second. Before we eat cake, I just want to say something. I really didn't expect this. I don't really tell anyone about my birthday." Kyouya-sensei's blush deepens even more. Kyouya-sensei: '"I kind of hate surprises. But I must admit, this was really nice. Even though I'm very strict with you guys and I always get angry, you still did this for me. Thank you, everyone. I haven't had anyone light birthday candles for me for quite a while." '''You: '"What things did you wish for when you blew out the candles, Sensei?" '''Kyouya-sensei: "I won't tell you. But I guess now that you're feeding me cake, at least one of them is coming true." Others Sensei Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Sensei SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Super Love Mode Quotes'''' * "Meeting you was a little bit unexpected, and falling for you even more so. But no matter how complicated our situation is, I don't regret any second of it." * "I have to wait three years until you graduate. Three years. but that's okay. For you, I can wait a lifetime. What do you mean you didn't think I was a romantic?" * "Uhh, please don't do that in public. You know I'm a man, right? And I'm your teacher too. If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself. Gotta be a bit more careful!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Here, hold my hand and stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost in the festival crowd. There are a lot of people here and I don't want to get separated from you." * "My Star Festival wish? I'm not gonna tell you! Wishes don't work that way! But I can only hope that your wish was the same as mine." * "It's been so tiring, trying to keep your fellow students in-check so that Star Festival preparations go smoothly. But I guess we all managed to pull it off. Thank you for your hard work." Pre-Super Love Mode * "H-Hey. You need help with school work again?" * "W-what are you doing? We're in school!" * “Got to admit. That’s pretty relaxing.” Category:Boys